powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Takaoka
Eiji Takaoka (高丘 映士, Takaoka Eiji) / Dazzling Adventurer Bouken Silver (眩き冒険者ボウケンシルバー, Mabayuki Bōkensha Bōkenshirubā) is a descendant of the Takaoka Clan, those most likely responsible for having sealed the Ashu Tribe. He debuts in Task 17, The Ashu Mirror '', as a monk-like warrior with a strange power in pursuit of the Ashu Tribe. Biography Aloof and somewhat arrogant, to Eiji, the world's Precious are of little value to him; all that concerns him is the Ashu Tribe. And it is this attitude that tends to rub others the wrong way, especially Masumi. Furthermore, Eiji's father Kando had history with the Ashu and was slain by Gai, which is the source of Eiji's aggression, as well as the fact his own mother Kei was an Ashu as well, making Eiji a hanyō who believed his birth was an excuse to continue the Ashu bloodline. Eiji at first wielded Kando's shakujo. It allowed him to perform the "Takaoka-Style: Ashu Soul Destruction," which was effective on normal Ashu. But Gai, now a Quester (as is Rei), broke the shakujo with his hip and gunned the ornament into oblivion. As a result, Eiji's Ashu lineage surfaced and nearly overtook him until SGS created the SagaSniper for him along with a GoGo Changer allowing him to transform into Bouken Silver. Because his Accel Suit is connected to the new Neo-Parallel Engines, he is not affected by the Gordom Engine. Akashi told Eiji that the SagaSniper had the same power as his shakujo, but this was eventually revealed as a lie, since Satoru knew that Eiji's heart fought against and could control his Ashu side under his own power. When offered to be the Boukengers comrades he initially agreed, but when he remembered his father Kando he hesitated and ran away. After talking with Natsuki and seeing his mother's tear, he realized his place in the world and joined the Boukengers officially, joining the SGS Rescue division, receiving his silver jacket. His rivals are the Ashu Tribe & the Questers, specifically Gai. When Ouga was awakened, Eiji attempted to perform the Ashu Soul Destruction on Ouga, but his soul was dragged by the Ashu into the limbo between worlds. But Eiji managed to defeat Ouga there and managed to return to his body and help the others fight the Questers. In the end, Eiji finally defeated Gai as he had vowed to and later setting up grave markers for him and Rei as a sign of respect. During Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, to help his comrades, Eiji gave the Spirit of Hope to AkaRed to power up DaiVoyager to its Burning Legend form. When Masumi took leave, Eiji filled his spot during mecha formations. In task 48, Eiji is reunited with his mother Kei once more in the house where he grew up in, and she helps Eiji discover what his personal treasure is, which is to have his own adventure. In Task 49, after the final battle with Gajah, Eiji spends the majority of his time in rescue work in SGS Rescue, assisting the Boukengers on the side until a new Bouken Red and BoukenPink are recruited. A few years later, Eiji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier orginal owners. Eiji and his teammates have thier powers again Bouken Silver GoGo Vehicles * SirenBuilder ** GoGo Fire ** GoGo Aider ** GoGo Police Arsenal * GoGo Changer * Scope Shot * Sagasniper/Sagaspear (Sagasu Mode) * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head * Bouken Arm (, Bōken Āmu?): Sagasniper (サガスナイパー, Sagasunaipā?) has three modes: Sagasniper for ranged combat, Sagaspear (サガスピア, Sagasupia?) for melée combat, and the metal detector-like Sagasu Mode (サガスモード, Sagasu Mōdo?). To activate Sagasu Mode, Bouken Silver turns a cylinder on the neck of the Sagaspear, a red light near the sensor blinks three times, and the Sagaspear itself says "Search Start"; when Bouken Silver pulls the trigger, a buzzing noise beeps from the sensor, and when the sensor hits metal, the red light shines, an alarm sounds, the Sagaspear yells "Hit!" and Bouken Silver yells "Lock On!" when he is about to revert to Sniper Mode; "Sagasu" (探す; 捜す) means "to search for"). * Attacks: "Sagastrike" (Sagasniper), "Sagaslash" (Sagaspear), "Sniper Gatling," where he maximizes the power of the GoGo Fire's Neo Parallel Engine and delivers a rapid-fire assault on the enemy. Trivia *Eiji was based off Burai (DragonRanger) from ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. * "Takaoka" (高丘, "Takaoka"?) is from the surname of Japanese imperial family member and Buddhist Takaoka Shin'ou (高丘親王, Takaoka Shin'ō?). He left for India to try to find Nirvana after resigning the title of Crown Prince. However, he went missing while sailing. * "Eiji" (映士, "Eiji"?) is pronounced like the chemical symbol for silver: Ag. The first character of his name, "ei" (映, ei?), means "reflection", comparable to a silver mirror. * Eji's actor, Masayuki Deai, is the second Super Sentai actor to play a role in a Kamen Rider film. His role was that of the Trigger Dopant in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The GaiaMemories of Fate. '' See also *Tyzonn - his ''Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Boukengers Category:Veteran Sentai